ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's New York
Disney's New York is a Disney theme park in Disneyland Resort Ireland. It will look similar and be inspired by not just New York City, but also Hollywood and Tokyo especially Tokyo DisneySea. List of areas HollyBrooke Attractions *Hollywood Walk of Fame *Grand Central Terminal *One Times Square Shops *Disney Store Restaurants and food services MadHatten This land is based on Manhattan and named after The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. This is where guests can easily interact and cavort with characters. Attractions *Statue of Minnie Mouse Liberty *'Disneyhood' A Sesame Street-styled neighborhood where you can interact with your favorite Disney characters. *Radio City Music Hall **Disney's Musical Storybook Spectacular **Disney's Most Merriest Christmas Celebration * Larxene's Barrel Spin Take a rotten spin on these wide barrels around the Larxene's rich yard as a medley of Descendants songs plays out. Shops *Symphony Souvenirs *Mad Hatter's *Goofer's Store **Clarabelle's Snack Stand **Horace for Sports *The Queen's Recyclable Beauties Restaurants and food services * Donald's Kitchen * Stitch's Munch-Chomp Rocket Get pastries, cookies, chili hot dogs, and healthy snacks Stitch has made and eaten! Other *Bibbidi Bobbidi Botique Central Park This place is filled with bucolic scenery where guests can have picnics, go wall climbing and play sports such as tennis and volleyball. It appears to be the same as the real version with a lake, a reservoir, and a pond but with a few changes such as the Pocahontas Fountain (inspired by Bethesda fountain) and Alice in Wonderland topiary with flowers around the characters (instead of the real statue) and two beautiful attractions. Attractions * Disney's Museum of Magical Moments Shops *Giselle's Restaurants and food services * Hundred Acre Grills 'Zootopia' Zootopia takes the place of Central Park Zoo with three attractions and a meet-and-greet area. Attractions *Zootopia Express (Disney's New York) *Rainforest District Gondolas *Metropolitan Museum *Hopps-Wilde Office (meet and greet) Shops * Zoo-venirs Restaurants * Jumbeaux's Cafe Attractions 'Mickey's TV World' This studio-themed area will feature attractions based on Disney TV series such as Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Tangled: The Series, ''Frozen'', TaleSpin, and DuckTales (2017 series). Attractions *Disney Afternoon Dance Party! *'Hot Dog Hills Raceway' A Test Track-styled based on the Disney Junior TV series. *TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge *'Launchpad's Daring Flight' Similar to the Barnstormer but hosted by Launchpad McQuack. *Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Crisis *[[Fantasmic! (updated Walt Disney World version)|'Fantasmic!']] Same as the updated Walt Disney World version. Shops * McDuck Enterprises Restaurants * Louie's * Duckburg Diner * Chez Olafe The Future Attractions *'Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps: The Ride' A ride themed to Captain Marvel. *Ant-Man (ride) *'Super Hero Squad: The Experience' *'Future Nature Trail' **Planet of the Apes **Na'vi River Journey **Flight of the Passage Shops Restaurants and food services Pixar City Attractions *Woody's Roundup *Buzz Lightyear Planet Rescue *Jessie's Critter Carousel *Slinky Dog Dash *RC Racer *Nemo and Friends SeaRider *'Marine Life Institute' An aquarium as seen in Finding Dory filled with thousands of underwater species and activities for kids. *Turtle Talk with Crush *Ratatouille Kitchen Calamity *Incredi-Coaster! *Coco Ride Shops Restaurants and food services * Jessie's Snack Roundup * Pizza Planet Arcade * Ratatouille Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge Attractions * Star Tours: The Adventure Continues * Millennium Falcon Shops * Restaurants * Gamer Central Station Attractions * Ralph Breaks the Internet: The Ride * Tekken Kick It! Hit it! DJ Party Shops * Restaurants * Characters Mickey and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck/PK *Sora *Larxene *Roger Rabbit *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Max Goof *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Oswald *Ortensia Disney Princesses These princesses and princes will don their casual outfits from Ralph Breaks the Internet. *Cinderella *Snow White *Princess Aurora *Belle *Mulan *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida These princesses will appear as top hat showgirls. * Ariel - The lovely singing little mermaid will appear as a sparkling, glamoring, shining, and shimmering, "carnival"-style top hat showgirl wearing a sea green top hat with a purple shell on it, a carnival top with her seashell bra and sea green carnival gloves, and a green seashell carnival bottom and boots. * Princess Jasmine - The sassy Arabian princess will appear showy and jazzy wearing a teal top hat, long gloves, sleeveless midriff with a gold collar with colorful jewels, and shorts with a belt similar to her headband and a gold bowtie around her neck. Like her Broadway counterpart, she will only have long curly hair instead of usual ponytails. *'Pocahontas' - This nature-loving princess will wear a beige top hat with two feathers attached at the end and located at on the front and right sides of the bottom of the top hat crown, crop top revealing her midriff, and short shorts with a belt. She will have her pendant, earrings, and boots from her 2015 redesign, and her gloves will have the same color as her boots. Disney Princes * Beast * Aladdin * Prince Naveen * Flynn Rider Their friends * Genie (in his white showman outfit from "Friend Like Me") * Mushu * Louis Pixar characters * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * The Incredibles (as face characters) Others * Anna - A fearless, intelligent, optimistic yet slightly grumpy princess who loves reading and adventures. She wears her casual outfit from Ralph Breaks the Internet. *'Elsa the Snow Queen' - Anna's older sister and the magical, ice-powered snow queen who loves to prank her sometimes. She wears her casual outfit from Ralph Breaks the Internet. *Olaf * Alice - This gorgeous girl who has traveled all though Wonderland will wear a cyan top hat with a black line around the bottom of the top hat crown. She will also wear a black bowtie around her neck and a sleeveless cyan leotard which will reveal her torso; it will have a white collar with three buttons inspired by her pinafore. And she will wear long black and white striped fingerless gloves and socks and she will also wear black swimming shoes. * The Mad Hatter * The White Rabbit * TweedleDee and Tweedledum * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Eeyore * Tigger * Rabbit * Baloo (TaleSpin) * Louie Lamount (TaleSpin) * Kit Cloudkicker * Don Karnage * Moana * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Rafiki * Timon * Stitch * The Evil Queen - The fairest of all who doesn't like to be bothered but whom you can still meet. Be careful of what you do with her, because failing her (like sending a heart of a pig or things that make her happy) will infuriate her. * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Mary Poppins and Bert * Penguin Waiters *Phineas and Ferb as Spider-Man and Doctor Strange (Note: They're based off the MCU counterparts) *Star Butterfly as Scarlet Witch Acquired characters Marvel *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Black Widow *Captain America *Iron Man *Ant-Man *Doctor Strange *Deadpool *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Black Panther Star Wars * Chewbacca * Darth Vader * Stormtroopers Street Fighter (if possible) * Cammy 20th Century Fox * Scrat * Sid * Blu * Jewel * Pedro * Nico The Simpsons * Homer * Marge * Bart * Lisa * Krusty the Clown * Sideshow Bob * Moe * Milhouse * Barney Peanuts * Charlie Brown * Lucy van Pelt * Linus van Pelt * Sally Brown * Peppermint Patty * Snoopy * Schroeder VeggieTales (if possible) These characters will have their classic looks and costumed variants from the live stage shows. The classic versions will also be acquired from DreamWorks. * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Laura Carrot * Pa Grape * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Sonic the Hedgehog (if possible) Not only almost everyone will appear from the games, but a few from the Comics (both from Archie (both Pre-SGW and Post-SGW) and IDW universes) as well. *Sonic as Jacky Bryant (Modern Outfit) *Mina *Post-SGW Sally *Modern Amy as Amitie Tekken (if possible) The only Disney-aquired Tekken characters who will appear in this park as well as the entire resort, Walt Disney World Resort, Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, and Shanghai Disney Resort will be... *'Lili Rochefort '- The most beautiful and richest girl everyone has ever known! Please don't talk to her about (or show her memorabilia of) Jin Kazama, Frozen, or any another Disney girl because she doesn't like them and none of them can be a match for her, but she also tells that she still battles Asuka whenever she sees her. She also warns you not to tell her father about her fighting experiences, boasts the topmost Tekken girl, and treats you like a mom. *Eddy Gordo *Christie Monteiro *Kuma II *'Roger '- The long-lost boxing kangaroo will sport a DJ outfit and occasionally control the turntables during parties and events. *Alex Entertainment * Disney's Showtime Parade (daytime parade) * Disney's Action DJ Dance Party Dance with your favorite Disney and Tekken stars and Cammy with Roger being in charge of the music and DJ turntables.Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Theme Park Resorts